yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancers
The Lancers (ランサーズ Ransāzu) is an elite group of Duelists in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime formed by Reiji Akaba to defend the Standard Dimension from the Fusion Dimension in an effort to save it from the same tragedy that had fallen the Xyz Dimension. History Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Reiji Akaba used a database of Duelists called the Lancers Selection to narrow down his candidates for inclusion in the group.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" Maiami Championship Battle Royal Reiji used a database of Duelists called the Lancers Selection to narrow down his candidates for inclusion in the group.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 28: "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" The Maiami Championship then became a proving ground for the formation of the group. When the top eight Duelists in the tournament's Youth Division were determined, Reiji inducted them into the Lancers. Knowing an attack from the Fusion Dimension was coming, Reiji dispatched those eight Duelists to confront the Obelisk Force when they arrived to capture Serena and interfere in the Battle Royal of the Junior Youth Division.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Six members of the Obelisk Force were confronted by these eight Duelists, led by Yū Sakuragi.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" However, all of them were swiftly taken down except for Yū, who was saved by Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" 's generation.|left]] According to Reiji, the current Lancers lack the strength to combat Academia. Since the discovery of Pendulum Summoning, Dueling evolved to a new era, which Reiji dubs "Yūya Sakaki's generation". He plans for this new generation to master Pendulum Summoning to combat the invaders more efficiently. After Shingo Sawatari demanded to see Yūya Duel during the invasion, Reiji decided to make Shingo the first of his new Lancer team and sent him to aide the remaining Duelists against the Obelisk Force.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" challenges Reiji.]] When the Battle Royal ended, Reiji appeared before the survivors and explained his plan and the overall situation. This enraged Yūya, who refused to join the Lancers and attempted to attack Reiji. Reiji suggested they settle it with a Duel instead.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" Reiji won the Duel, and concluded that Yūya was too naive. He maintained his hopes for Yūya, however, and declared that the Lancers would soon travel across Dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 51: "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Aftermath Later, Reiji and Himika cancelled the Maiami Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world as well as their recent victory against the Invaders. The Lancers were acclaimed as heroes by the world, and Reiji declared that LDS would switch all of its efforts to training Duelists to become potential Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" Synchro Dimension Arc Departure After Yūya's Duel with his mother, he and Gongenzaka were called by Leo Corporation. When they arrived, they saw the other Lancers gathered inside. Reiji announced that they were having a new member, Reira. Shingo and Shun were both skeptical about Reira being be a threat to their plans, since he was a child and must always be protected. Reiji responded that Reira's ability was almost "equivalent" to the Lancers. to the Synchro Dimension.]] Then, after learning that Yuzu was in the Synchro Dimension, Dennis expressed surprise that she survived. Reiji also announced that they were going to the Synchro Dimension to make an alliance with it, as that dimension has never been into wars. Reiji said that the Lancers' Duel Disks were now modified to be able to travel between dimensions and activate Action Field Magic Cards and Action Cards, which were the strongest weapons against the invaders. The Lancers then left the Standard Dimension with their "Dimension Mover" cards and traveled to the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Somewhere before their departure to the Synchro Dimension, Reiji created and distributed Pendulum Monsters to the Lancers that fitted their specific Decks. These were at least distributed to DennisYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan", SerenaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 85: "Crystal Wings" and GongenzakaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 66: "Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka", who didn't own deck-specific Pendulum cards before. Duel Against Securities , Serena, Shingo and Reira are surrounded by Security.]] Upon arriving at the Synchro Dimension the Lancers were split. Yūya, Serena, Shingo, and Reira were ambushed and almost arrested by Security because they mistook Yūya and Serena for Yūgo and Yuzu, respectively. Serena and Shingo immediately joined the Duels the Security forced them into, despite Yūya's protests that they just got to the Synchro Dimension and that they should run. Shingo lost and was held in custody by the officers, while Serena won her Duel. In his Duel, Yūya indirectly tipped the Security officers to the use of Action Cards, which frustrated Shingo, who then clarified the mechanic to them. Before Yūya's Duel could continue, Crow Hogan and a group of Riding Duelists rescued the Lancers from the Security's clutches.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 56: "Security's Perfect Encirclement!" Underground Riding Duel vs. Dennis in a Riding Duel.]] Gongenzaka and Dennis attempted to find the others until they ended up Dueling each other and were approached by Gallager.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" Gallager took them to an underground area where they found Shun Dueling and subsequently defeating Mukuro Enjō. Shun told his fellow Lancers that he was doing underground Duels so he could recruit more Lancers. Gallager was surprised that Shun knew both Dennis and Gongenzaka, so he decided to pair Shun and Dennis up for a Duel, as he had a good feeling about the latter. As Shun was the current champion, he was given a 1000 LP handicap, while Dennis was given the default 4000. Both of them avoided game-ending damage with "Necro Raptors" and "Pinch Breaker", respectively. Meanwhile, Serena grew impatient with Crow's lack of news about Yuzu and Yūgo and left the hideout to search for the former, ignoring Yūya's and Crow's warnings. Shingo decided to accompany her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" , Shun and Dennis are arrested.]] Before Shun and Dennis could continue their Duel, their D-Wheels were shut down by Security, causing them to tumble to the ground and be arrested by the Security officers. Gongenzaka and the non-Tops residents were arrested as well. Elsewhere, Serena Dueled and defeated eight Duelists. Shingo questioned her actions because searching for Reiji and Yuzu was their priority, and she clarified that she was doing this to recruit more Lancers. They returned to Crow's hideout, where they witnessed Yūya and Crow Dueling each other because of a childish argument involving making Reira happy; Yūya believed that Reira simply had to smile, while Crow believed that Reira having food to eat was enough. Unknown to Shingo and Serena, Security had followed them to the hideout. Officers sprang out and arrested the Lancers and Crow. Tsukikage arrived at the hideout to rescue Reira, not before making eye contact with Serena.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" Friendship Cup, Day 1 .]]After the captured Lancers were sent to the Facility and escaped, they were again captured by Security and brought before the Executive Council. There Yūya and Shingo declared the Lancers goals and were defended by Reiji who had been with the council with Reira and Tsukikage. The head of the Security, Jean-Michel Roget, decided to have them take part in the Friendship Cup to test the Lancers strength and to have Yūya face off against Jack Atlas in an exhibition match to which the Lancers agreed to.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" .]] After Yūya's loss, he and the other Lancers faced off in the Friendship cup with Gongenzaka and Tsukikage losing their Duels and Serena winning hers in the first day.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 66: "Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 68: "All-Out Rebellion – B Force"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 70: "An Out-Of-Reach Shout"The next day Yūya faced off and mercilessly defeated Duel Chaser 227 after envying the Awakened state.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 71: "The Sword of White Silver" Shingo then faced off against Yūgo and nearly defeated him but was defeated after Yūya's mind synced with Yūgo's which allowed him to survive with an Action Card and defeat Shingo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 72: "Slaying the Dragon Yūgo vs Sawatari" The last match featured Shun vs Dennis where Shun manage to expose Dennis's true nature and allegiance to Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 74: "Mask of the Clown" After Dennis revealed he helped the Fusion Dimension invade the Xyz Dimension and capture Ruri Kurosaki, Shun mercilessly defeated Dennis while an angry Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo, Crow, Shinji, and Serena watched in discontent at Dennis's betrayal and Shun's anger.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Friendship Cup, Day 2 After Dennis and Shun's Duel, Roget overthrew the Executive Council, sealing their authority by perfecting his control over the Security officers using mind-controlling chips implanted in them. The Lancers no longer had to prove themselves to the Council and became part of Roget's schemes in expanding his influence over the City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 76: "King's Gambit" Roget gained an interest in both Yūya and Serena. Serena would become an idol for the Tops and Commons alikeYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 84: "Dice Roll of Destiny", while Yūya would serve the same role as Sergey Volkov; defeating Jack Atlas and vesting a King that served Roget, a role Roget went on to force Yūya into the same way he did with Sergey. Sealing the Council away effectively sealed Reiji and Reira Akaba, who were with the Council during the Cup, preventing Reiji from exerting any leadership over the Lancers via Tsukikage. praised Yūya.]] In the second day Duel, Yūya was able to defeat Shinji, but Roget's approach after his victory misled Shinji and the Commons to think that Yūya cheated and was in league with Roget and Tops. Yūya escaped from the Duel Palace to meet with Sora, who had revealed his presence to Yūya during his match against Shinji. Both tried to convince each other to do what they said, but none was willing to do. The Security that Roget had sent captured Yūya who protected Sora, while the latter escaped to protect Yuzu who was also being targeted.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 80: "Reunion that Transcends Dimensions" The next match pitted Shun against Crow, leading to Shun's lost. Meanwhile, Roget tried to win over Yūya to his side, but Yūya refused and was thrown into solitary prison.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 82: "Ultimate Falcon VS Black Thunder" Duels the Security.]] The next match was Serena vs Yūgo. Despite Roget's interference with the courses to ensure Serena's victory, Yūgo won the match thanks to his synchronisation with Yūya increased his Duelling skill. This left Yūya as the only member of Lancers in Friendship Cup. When Roget's Security officers were distracted watching the conclusion of Yūgo and Serena's Duel, Reiji seized the opportunity and challenged and defeated the Security officers holding him, Reira and the Council.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 85: "Crystal Wings" Reira hurried to the Underground's entrance and saved Serena from Security before she could be taken and then they escaped with Tsukikage's help. This infuriated Roget, who saw his schemes being destabilized and his hatred for the Lancers deepened.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 86: "Unyielding Resolve" Academia Invasion arrives to save Reira and Serena from the Obelisk Force.]] After Yūya's duel with Crow, the Obelisk Force arrived to capture Yuzu and Serena.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Yūya escaped from the Duel Palace and arrived to Reira and Serena's location just as Reira began to collapse from exhaustion.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 89: "A Violent Assault! The Obelisk Force" Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and "Enlightenment Paladin", Yūya swiftly and easily defeated the Obelisk force and began a Duel with Barrett to protect Serena and Reira.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Meanwhile, Tsukikage went off to the underground to retrieve reinforcements but was intercepted by the Obelisk force. gives Shingo, Shun and Gongenzaka their Duel Disks.]] Ganging up on him, the Obelisk force nearly defeated him until Sora arrived and, with Tsukikage's help, defeated all the Obelisk force dueling him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 89: "A Violent Assault! The Obelisk Force" While Sora went to where Reira and Serena were, Tsukikage proceeded to the underground where the remaining Lancers were. Arriving there, he gave the Lancers their Duel Disks during a prison outbreak led by Shinji and the Commons. Shun and Shingo dueled together against 5 security guards and managed to win before being surrounded by the Arrest Corps. Thankfully, they were saved by Damon using conveyor belts to send them away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" being transported away by Barrett.]] As Yūya struggled against Barrett, Sora, Yūri, more Obelisk Force soldiers and Yūgo arrived in rapid succession.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "Converging Fates" Yūya and his counterparts then entered a synchronized awakening caused by the Four Dimension Dragons that opened a dimensional hole in the sky, only breaking when Yuzu arrived, transporting both Yūri and Yūgo. Sergey then arrived and, profiting from the occasion, easily defeated Barrett. Nevertheless, Barrett managed to take Serena back with him using the last of his power. With Serena being taken back, Sergey then engaged a Duel against Yūya who tried to protect Yuzu. Unfortunately, his Duel against Barrett left him at huge disadvantage, leading to his defeat at Sergey's hand who then took Yuzu to Roget.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Commons Rebellion While resting after the Duel last night, Yūya, Tsukikage, Sora, and Reira were found by Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Tokumatsu. Meanwhile, Shinji and the other Commons began to rebel against Tops who were seeking refugee at Duel Palace, causing riot throughout the whole City. To calm down the situation, Roget proceeded with the second round semi-final match, disqualifying Yūgo who was absent and replaced him with Sergey to Duel Jack. Worried for Yuzu, Sora and Tsukikage agreed to go together to save her, which later followed by Yūya and Gongenzaka while Reira, Shingo, and Tokumatsu went to where Reiji was. Frienship Cup, Day 3 prepares to Duel Security.]] The Duel between Jack and Sergey made the Commons to momentarily cease their rebellion and focused their attention to the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 94: "The Right Arm that Carved Souls" After Jack was victorious against Sergey, the Commons proceeded with their rebellion. Having lost his trump card and desperate, Roget declared a martial law, furthering the chaos and increased the hostilities between Security and Commons. Having enough watching, Reiji finally confronted all Security outside, destroying their trap and spell cards. Reira, Shun, Shingo, and Tokumatsu who arrived there, also helped in defeating the Security. 's Raid Raptors.]] At the Commons area, Yūya got a message from Jack that was delivered by Sam that prompted him to go to Duel Palace to Duel Jack in hope it will stop the riot and saved the City, but having difficulties to reach there due to the riot. Frank, Amanda, and Tanner then found him and led him through their shortcut to Duel Palace. Arriving at the entrance of Duel Palace, they were intercepted by the rebelling Commons who mistook them as Tops seeking refugee. Fortunately, Reiji, already figured that Yūya will go there, arrived while riding on Shun's Raid Raptors along with the rest, and helped them entering Duel Palace by flying on the monsters. Yūya then declared that he will Duel Jack to show everyone the Duel that he believes.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" The Duel Chasers ambushed the Palace to stop the final match, but the Lancers and Tokumatsu easily defeated them all.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words" While Yūya was duelling against Jack, the remaining Lancers watched on until they heard Melissa announcing the Commons outside Duel Palace once again attempting to continue their attacks on Tops. Knowing the worst if the chaos is left to continue, they Lancers split up to stop the chaos: while Reiji and Reira headed to face Roget at Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Shun, Gongenzaka, and Shingo stop the Commons from further advancing their attacks.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" Yūya's Dueling earned the attention and support from the whole residents of City, and eventually his victory against Jack put a stop to all hostilities between both sides for good, uniting them together. The result of the Duel led the Executive Council to retire and abolish the social class system that separated Tops and Commons. Their celebration was cut short when Sora revealed through the broadcast room that Roget has recaptured Yuzu with intention to take her to Academia as bargaining chip, prompting the Lancers to go to Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Final Confrontation Against Roget Meanwhile, Reiji and Reira regrouped with Tsukikage and confronted Roget who still refused to admit defeat. He lured Reiji to a room and trapped him there, Reiji having pushed Reira away before the door closed. Roget decided to take him to Academia as well in hope it would pleased the Professor and the two started Dueling.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" The other Lancers and Sora eventually got inside through hacking the system, where Reiji then set up a combo to block Roget's cheating ways. Following him while he escaped with Yuzu, Yūya mangled to save Yuzu with Jack and Crow's help who have expected Roget's escape plan. Roget eventually broke down mentally and activated the dimension travel device to send the whole City and everyone within it to the void between dimensions along with himself. The device malfunction, however, creating a wormhole that sucked Roget instead. After getting sucked in himself, another wormhole appeared and sucked in Yuzu, Yūya, Shingo, Gongenzaka and Shun. While Yuzu's whereabouts is unknown, Yūya, Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Shun were warped into the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City while the remaining Lancers at Synchro Dimension were left wondering what happened, dividing the Lancers further.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 99: "The Eternal Duel" Xyz & Fusion Dimensions Arc Duel Against Kaito In the Xyz Dimension, Shun immediately left the other three to check on the Resistance, which seemed completely annihilated. The other three met a surviving refugees who revealed that there has been no sight of the Resistance and assumed they were already destroyed. When threatened by three Academia students hunting down survivors, Yūya and the others demonstrated how fun Dueling could be with Pendulum Summon and "Smile World", rather than the warfare the Academia showed them, defeating the Academia students. While Yūya stopped Shingo from using their own Duel Disks to seal Academia students into cards, the trio fled, but were instead carded by a Resistance Duelist, Kaito Tenjō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Metropolis of Despair - Heartland" Realising that Kaito mistook them as Academia Duelists, Yūya and Gongenzaka tried to explain they are not from Academia let alone his enemies, but the distrustful Kaito challenged them to Duel to determine whether they are his enemies or not. Shingo and Gongenzaka Duels him, while Yūya watched with Yūto who uncovered Kaito's background. Despite their best efforts, Kaito defeated them, leaving Yūya has no option but to fight to protect his friends from being carded and hoping able to convince Kaito that they are allies.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Their Duel was interrupted by Shun who arrived with Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama, clearing the misunderstanding. Despite Shun's assurance, Kaito still refused to join with them and left.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Discussion Between Resistance and Lancers At the Resistance's hideout, Allen and Sayaka explained the whole situation while Shun and Yūto were gone: Academia had launched a massive attack that destroyed the majority of their Spade and Clover branches Duelists and also most of the residents. The casualties included Kaito's whole family, which was the reason behind Kaito's drastic change of behaviour and his separation from the Resistance. Hearing that Yūya was Yūshō's son, they also revealed that Yūshō was their teacher, but suddenly disappeared during the invasion and they believed he had abandoned them out of fear.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Yūya vs. Edo Phoenix Wanting to clear his father's name, Yūya goes to search for him while conversing with Yūto about the phenomenon involving their dragons and an unknown being inside them. Yūto deduced that the phenomenon was the cause why they were able to converse normally and his presence in Yūya's body was according to "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's" will. Yūya then encountered an Academia Duelist who had a grudge against Yūshō and was also looking for him, Edo Phoenix. Hearing of Yūya's blood connection with Yūshō, Edo challenged him to a Duel, planning to defeat and make Yūya a bait to lure out Yūshō. The two Dueled fiercely against each other, though Yūya's attempt to speak with Edo through Duel to find out about his father allowed Edo to lead the Duel to his favour. Edo's Spell card and monster effect also gave Yūya, who was using "Dark Rebellion", a disadvantage as Xyz monsters were immune to its effect. Unable to hold on his rage, Yūto forcefully took over Yūya's body and countered attack by performing Rank Up Xyz Summon. Summoning "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" and using its effect that negated Edo's monster's effect, they were able to force Edo to end the Duel with a draw. Before Edo being fetched by his subordinates, Yūya learned that Edo is the Commander-in-Chief of Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Shun vs. Kaito Shun confronted Kaito who still refused to come back to Resistance and challenged him to a Duel. Understanding Kaito's sadness after losing his family was similar with his own when he first heard of Ruri's kidnap, Shun tried to remind Kaito of their bonds as fellow members of Resistance and taught him the importance of their allies, something that Shun learned during his battle at Synchro Dimension. Kaito remained adamant, stating that when they lose their allies, they will experienced deep sorrow and since then viewed allies and such as nothing but a burden to him. Shun retorted that precisely because he doesn't want to lose his comrades he's fighting with them and he was carrying the will of those who perished. Watching Shun trying to convey his feelings for the first time, Yūto and Yūya revealed to everyone they were sharing a body, something that didn't shock Shun who already had a hunch of Yūto's presence nearby. Shun tried to overpower Kaito's overwhelming "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" by continuously using Action Cards. Unfortunately, despite Shun's best efforts, he was eventually defeated by Kaito. When he was about to be carded, Sayaka tearfully begged Kaito to spare Shun as she revealed her regret for unable to help Ruri when she was kidnapped right in front of her. Hearing this, Kaito relented to Sayaka's request and left.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" Duel Against Tyler Sisters A Tag Duelists from Academia, Gloria Tyler and Grace Tyler, infamously known as Tyler Sisters, arrived at Xyz Dimension under Reo's order to wipe out the Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" They encountered and defeated Allen, Sayaka, Shingo, and Gongenzaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" Yūya and Shun, who arrived shortly after Shingo and Gongenzaka were defeated, accepted the sisters' challenge for a Tag Duel. The sisters easily overpowered Yūya and Shun by using the combinations of their Spell cards that increased their LP for each special Summoned monsters by Yūya and Shun and negated their battle damage. The situation worsened when both Shun and Yūto quickly let their anger get the better of them as they recognised the sisters as the ones responsible for nearly annihilating the Spade Branch, resulting Shun making careless moves that only increased the sisters' LP. Fearing he will be taken over by the mysterious being again if he let Yūto being controlled by his anger further, Yūya told Yūto and Shun to calm down and trust him. Using his own combination of spell cards and monster effects in Entertainment Dueling style, Yūya and Shun able to defeat Tyler Sisters, reducing their entire LP with one attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Members 's generation".|centre]] Former Members Former Candidates References }} Navigation Category:Organization Category:Standard Dimension